Jaden Yuki's Decks
=Anime= Elemental Heros During the first year, Jaden plays an Elemental Hero Deck, composed of Spell and Trap Cards that support them, as well as his partner "Winged Kuriboh". His Deck largely supports Fusion Summoning stronger Elemental Heroes, often using a colorful array of Spell Cards, which have additional effects besides the aforementioned effect, allowing great flexibility in strategies. All Elemental Heroes fuse in some combination, granting Jaden a myriad of different effects to take advantage of. Some of his spell and monster card combinations serve as back-up strategies.His strategies are always full of surprises and he always draws the right card when needed. Neo-Spacians/Elemental Heroes In his second year, after his second Duel with Aster, Jaden's Deck is left blank to his eyes due to Sartorius' powers. With the inability to use his old Hero Deck, Jaden received a new one that included some cards he created as a child for a KaibaCorp contest. Once his ability to see his older cards returned, he combined elements from both Decks into a single Deck, his Neo-Spacian Deck. While this deck still contains many of the cards from his original deck, it also consists of Neo-Spacians and cards that exploit their ability to "Contact Fuse" with "Elemental Hero Neos" in a Guyver-inspired fashion. Neos becomes his signature card after his duel with Aster and during the third season it even mostly replaces his fused Elemental Heroes, although he claims that Elemental Hero Flame Wingman is his favorite card in season 4. Although he hasn't used it much yet, Jaden does still have the "Super Polymerization" card. Using it saved him in his duel when Yubel was possessing Jesse. And again with his duel against darkness to make Neos Wiseman. During his final duel with Yubel, Jaden borrowed Jesse's Crystal Beast deck and was able to use Rainbow Neos (he summoned it using Elemental Hero Prisma's effect, using it to duplicate Rainbow Dragon), though it initially seemed unlikely that card will ever appear again since Jaden gave back Jesse's deck until it was used in Jaden and Jesse's match with Nightshroud. Rainbow Neos, along with Elemental Hero Divine Neos, are the strongest cards that Jaden's ever had in his deck. During the final duel against Nightshroud in episode 177, Jaden reveals that "Yubel" in his deck now, honoring what she has done for him in the past, and since her soul is merged with his. This honor is stronger as Yubel can be fused with Neos, to summon "Neos Wiseman". Ojama-Heroes In an attempt to get Chazz back to normal Jaden mixed in the some of the Ojama cards that Chazz had discarded into his own Deck. Evil Heroes In his third year, while possessed by the Supreme King, Jaden plays an Evil Hero Deck, vile, more powerful incarnations of his regular Elemental Heroes. As opposed to his flexible strategies that he normally uses, the Evil Hero Deck consists of much more straight forward strategies of simply overpowering his opponents with the Evil Heroes deadly effects, and effects (Dark Fusion) that protect them. Kid Jaden's Deck =Manga= Nature Elemental Heros In the Manga, Jaden uses an Elemental Heroes deck similar to his anime counter part. These Elemental Heroes seem to be nature based. However he still uses some of his original Elemental Heroes. These cards once belonged to Koyo Hibiki Kid Jaden's Deck When Koyo decides to duel Jaden with his real deck he tells Jaden to build the best deck he can. Jaden builds an Elemental heroes deck similar to Koyos. This deck is very similar to the one his anime counter part uses in the first year.